


Do You Dream of Me (Song)

by AceUniverse (straightasmycravat)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Music, Pearlrose, Sad, Song - Freeform, Songs, it's over isn't it, it's over isn't it why can't i move on, its over isnt it, pearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightasmycravat/pseuds/AceUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to feel more pain like Pearl's "it's over isn't it" this song has a similar message and emotional response. </p><p>Posting a song I wrote two years about Pearl watching Steven sleep, and part of the reason is because she wonders how much of Rose Quartz is still inside him. This song is a reminder that whatever is left of Rose that she'll never forget her. (i'm better at writing a song than this description)<br/>inspired by a <a href="http://pandaladieartblog.tumblr.com/post/117369811762/a-lil-fanimatic-of-pearl-and-steven">beautiful animation made by pandaladie</a> <br/> <br/>  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/aquaintsound/do-you-dream-of-me-crystal-clear-version"> Listen on Soundcloud</a></p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Dream of Me (Song)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pearl Watches Steven Sleep animation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396666) by Pandaladieartblog. 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!


End file.
